In the End
by Yusagi
Summary: SevOC OCPOVThe fairytale ending has arrived, the book is about to close with a 'Happy ever after'...but the fairy tales never look at the one left behind. Songfic with Linkin Park's 'In the End'


**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP

**AN:** This is based on the RPG I play, on a different forum(it's linked in my sig) In this one, Sev actually gets himself a girl. But my character has always chased him, too. So this is kind of an aftermath fic. Sev/OC, of course. My character is a 7th year Slytherin, and named Miriella, by the way

I was just thinking, reading some stuff to do with Wil and Sev, thinking about Miri's situation...I figure I'd write something about one was it could turn out.

I can't believe I'm using a Linkin Park song.

* * *

_In the End_

_(It starts with)  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal_

Even in the Slytherin Common room you could hear it, echoing through the halls. A proper Hogwarts wedding, the cheers and laughs, the wedding chimes ringing from the astronomy tower.

Everyone had attended it, whether in celebration or simple disbelief that the 'Dungeon Bat' had landed himself a _wife_. Even the Minister of Magic, Dumbledore, had come down to Hogwarts to attend. He had, in fact, served as the wedding's minister.

It was probably the first time the dark man had smiled in public--a few first years fainted in fright at the sight of it...along with Neville Longbottom. Oh yes, he was finally happy, and his wife and twins were absolutely in love with him.

Sounds like the typical happy ending to a story, doesn't it? But these 'happy endings' never talk about the one standing in the silently shadows, looking on with tears and such confused emotions it was a wonder they could stand anymore.

No...no one cares about the odd one out, the one that gave just as much love and effort as the one that ended up happy, only to be rewarded with an invitation to the other's wedding--if they were lucky.

Not that _this_ one was lucky. No, there was no sportsmanship between the two women who craved the affections of the groom...the bride looked down upon the one watching with disdain, and the groom knew her only for her flaws.

As did everyone. All that looked on her only saw was she showed to the world...perhaps she hid herself out of fear or shyness, perhaps she was saving it for when her love would finally recognize her existance other than when she was causing trouble.

She might have stopped to laugh at herself while the happy couple was posing with friends and family for photos, but she rather preferred not to let anyone know she was watching...it would only feed their taunts.

A trembling smile appeared on her lips as she watched him laughing with her, he was happy...that was what was important, was it not? Did it matter who he was with, really?

_Yes._

That was really the answer? All of his joy and laughter, all of his love, she should have been the one sharing it with him. That is how the fairy-tales go...the one who has had the secret life-long dream is the one that gets the dark prince, is it not? Not the wicked witch that arrived later...she was supposed to be the temptation they overcame to have the happy ending.

_Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart_

Tears were welling up in the girl's eyes as the procession passed by her.

They were supposed to be the ones together...where had she misstepped? When had she lost the battle? How could this really be happening? What happened to true love and its kiss?

The bride caught her eye, and threw her a triumphant smirk as she vanished into the corridor, giving the groom a squeeze for effect.

Sea green eyes vanished into darkness as a curious Slytherin turned to see what the bride was looking at. Swift feet flew through the corridors, making scarcely a noise next to the procession. She was not certain where she was going, but she could not stand to be near the nightmarish ceremony any longer...the nightmare that had suddenly become cold reality.

_You lose...laugh it off, move on with life...you lose!_ She scolded herself, leaning against a stairwell. _You lose!_ Her chastisements did nothing to calm herself. Every word she forced to form in her mind was like a slap...no...it was like a dagger of ice slicing into her. She could almost feel her blood running in rivulets down her body.

"I _CAN'T_!" She sobbed, running once more, up steps to the astronomy tower.

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

The procession was below her, making its way to the Apparation point to go where ever their reception would be held. This was where those without invitations would be left behind.

One by one they vanished as she watched, her legs and grip getting weaker with every partier who Disapparated.

The battle was long over, all that was left was the crying and screaming, as they say. She had lost the battle before she had ever known it had begun. There had been no battle, the temptress had slipped in and stole him away before the girl had ever gotten a chance to express her undying feelings.

The happy ending had arrived, and this book had left her out. There would be, _could_ be, no turn around.

"_No!_" She screamed, falling to her knees. "_NOO!_"

Strength fled her as sobs consumed her, the wild wind whipping the tower-top went unnoticed by her, she would not have cared even if she had noticed it. Indeed, she would have hoped it would carry her away...to another land, or perhaps simply off of the tower. It didn't really matter anymore, nothing did.

She gripped the edge of the tower and looked downward. The fall would instantly kill anyone who leapt from this height, guaranteed. But to leap or not to leap? It was not a matter of living or dying, the story was over, and there was no happy ever after.

The question was simply what would happen after. If she were found dead outside after the wedding, it would prove irrevocably that she was indeed in love with the man. If the bride and groom would return today, it would ruin their wedding day..._if_. If he saw her, it might finally get him to recognize her, but his bride would know. She would know she had won.

_One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end_

She wanted to scream. There was no end she could choose, she could not go on, but if she did not, she would be conceding. She could not even simply vanish...she was backed into a corner--forever trapped in hell.

It took all of her motivation to pull herself up to a standing postion. She was not afraid, she was never afraid. But would he cry? Would he feel the slightest remorse that his own student was killed? Or would he only be irritated at the inconvenience?

She gave a sob. _Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone sweet and kind?_

A cold voice interrupted her reverie. "You."

She spun around in surprise, and her eyes fell on a red-haired woman aiming a wand at her. "Who are you?"

The woman sneered. "Like you care."

"Fine!" She spat. "What do you want?"

"Revenge."

"For _what_?"

Her lip curled in distaste. "For _him_! You _murdered_ him!"

She blinked. "Who?"

"Oh, as _if_ you've murdered a hundred people, or something!" She snarled. "I don't have time for this! Just prepare to die already!"

She frowned irritably a moment, but then a thought occurred to her. Perhaps this was an answer to her unspoken prayers...if this woman were to kill her, she could win this...or at least draw.

"You realize a killing curse will send you straight to Azkaban?" She said cooly, standing straight.

"As if I'm stupid enough to use THAT!"

"Then do your best!" She hissed, drawing her wand. "Or I'll kill _you_!"

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

The woman blinked in surprise a moment, but as the girl sliced through the air with her wand, the woman shot out a desperate slicing hex. There was nowhere to dodge, the hex slammed into her chest in a spray of blood, and sent her flying off of the tower. As the top of the tower vanished from her line of sight, she saw the woman crumple.

She gave a soft smile as he air sped by her. He would be proud. He had to be proud. She had won.

_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

She gave a soft laugh as the ground reached up to her to cradle her in it's cold arms.

_I win._

_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

  
**END**

* * *

**AN:** Out of my store of songs, that one seemed to fit the most... Blast it. sigh

Obviously, though I did not give names, the trio of 'main' characters here are(in order of appearance)Severus Snape Laurina Wilwarin/Snape and Miriella Faelivrin.

The girl isa part of Miriella's backstory, referring to a Death Eater Miriella fought a few years ago.

Ah well. I needed to write a story, and this is what I came up with. One day I may write a happy story...maybe.


End file.
